


letters to namjoon.

by kyungsoology



Series: letters to... [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, First Love, Goodbyes, Love Confessions, Love Letters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsoology/pseuds/kyungsoology
Summary: ❝Esto es para cerrar el ciclo, Namjoon. No espero que me quieras❞





	

**Author's Note:**

> ah, mi primer fanfic, lo he resubido desde mi cuenta de wattpad hasta acá, hehe, no crean que es una copia chingus uwu.  
> ¡Espero les guste!

**lunes.**

> __
> 
> ❝ _Hola Namjoon:_
> 
> _Nunca hemos hablado. Nunca me has pedido la tarea ni nada parecido. No me conoces, pero yo a ti si. Estoy enamorada de ti desde el primer año y hoy, a una semana de terminar el tercer y ultimo año de preparatoria, he decido confesarlo todo en 5 cartas, una cada día._
> 
> _Hoy me corresponde escribir como empezó todo._
> 
> _No fue en la ceremonia de ingreso ni nada parecido cuando te vi por primera vez. En realidad, fue una semana antes de este suceso. Había ido a un bar de Hip-Hop, ubicado en Myeong-dong, con unos amigos, específicamente Chanyeol y Jackson, a celebrar que nos habían aceptado en la misma preparatoria. Estábamos bebiendo entre risas y comida, cuando alguien tomo el micrófono ubicado en una pequeña tarima dispuesta para todo aquel que se animara a subir. Obviamente eras tu Namjoon. Te presentaste como Runch Randa, te juro que casi no me aguanto la risa al oír aquel NickName. Pero, en el momento en que empezaste a rapear, deje de aguantar la risa y preste atención a cada palabra que salía de tu boca. A cada gesto que efectuabas. En ese momento Namjoon, te veias tan encantador que me enamore de ti._
> 
> _A la semana siguiente, cuando te vi en el aula de clases... Sentí mi corazón saltar de alegría._
> 
> _Y así Namjoon... Fue que todo esto empezó._
> 
> _Tuya, P.M_ ❞
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **martes.**
> 
> __
> 
> _❝ Hola Namjoon:_
> 
> _Tu rostro cuando abriste el casillero y la carta callo justo en tu rostro fue memorable. Hoy me corresponde hablar acerca de como fue el primer año para mi en un muy corto resumen, se que no te gusta leer mucho._
> 
> _El primer día de clases, me sorprendió gratamente el verte en mi aula. Ese día, tenias una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, aunque no sabia el porque, eso causo que yo también llevara una sonrisa en el rostro. Eras realmente encantador._
> 
> _Las primeras semanas solo eran vistazos rápidos._
> 
> _Los primeros meses solo fueron unas clases observándote._
> 
> _Creía que era simple admiración, es decir, eres talentoso, un gran estudiantes y les agradas a todos. Yo, en cambio, no tengo ningún talento, soy una estudiante promedios y solo tengo 2 amigos desde el jardín de niños._
> 
> _Ese fue el único año en el que obligabas a todo el que conocías a llamarte Runch Randa, me sigue pareciendo gracioso, lo siento. No lo entendía. Tu nombre es hermoso._
> 
> _En ese año, el amor que sentía hacia ti era totalmente puro e inocente. No tenia ningún deseo de hacerme notar por ti ni nada por el estilo._
> 
> _Debo anotar que, en ese año, eras encantador. No eras especialmente atractivo o sexy, simplemente tenias algo que encantaba a todo el mundo._
> 
> _Eso es todo por hoy,_
> 
> _Tuya, P.M  ❞_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **miércoles.**
> 
> __
> 
> _❝ Hola Namjoon:_
> 
> _Espero que te gusten mis cartas, las escribo con todo el corazón._
> 
> _Hoy me corresponde hablar del segundo año..._
> 
> _Cuando entramos de vacaciones, note que además de volverte aun mas encantador, te habías puesto realmente guapo. Esto, a pesar de tener su lado bueno, fue un poco negativo para mi. Ahora tenias muchas mas fans que antes, eso no me gusto en lo absoluto._
> 
> _A comienzos del año, todo iba normal, en lo que respecta. Eras mas maduro, eso trajo consigo un nuevo encanto, ya no eras encantadoramente adorable. Te convertiste en encantadoramente sexy. La mayoría de las chicas estaban tras tuyo, no les prestabas mucha atención._
> 
> _Pero, cuando volvimos de las vacaciones de verano... Habías cambiado Namjoon, y esta vez para mal. No eras aquel chico responsable y encantador del que me enamore. Te volviste fiestero, jugador, irresponsable y engreído._
> 
> _¿Qué te sucedió Namjoon?_
> 
> _Dudablemente tuya, P. M  ❞_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **jueves.**
> 
> _❝ Hola Namjoon:_
> 
> _Veo que crees que soy una stalker... Nana me dijo lo que dijiste a Yoongi acerca de estas cartas. Me duele que pienses así._
> 
> _Esta es la ultima carta relatando algo, Namjoon. El fin se acerca._
> 
> _Hoy me corresponde relatar el tercer año, no me demorare mucho. Este año fue... un pequeño infierno, pero, no de cosas buenas ni diferentes._
> 
> _Cuando volvimos de las naciones de invierno para entrar al nuevo curso, no se si es correcto pensar que estabas aún peor que el año pasado._
> 
> _Este año, estoy segura, tuviste relaciones con el 85% del instituto. Que asco Namjoon. ¿No contraste ninguna ETS?_
> 
> _Es curioso como pude pasar de amarte a tener asco en tan poco tiempo. Así es la vida._
> 
> _Espero salves este año y llegues a la universidad._
> 
> _En fin, en este año, lo mas interesante fue que ya no te amo Namjoon. Me repugna tu forma de actuar._
> 
> _Espero que tu y EunBi no sean padres a los 17._
> 
> _En lo absoluto tuya, P. M  ❞_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **viernes.**
> 
>  
> 
> __
> 
> _❝ Hola Namjoon:_
> 
> _Este es el adiós Namjoon. No es una carta de amor, es una carta de despedida._
> 
> _Espero te vaya bien en la vida. Se feliz y créeme, tienes un gran futuro en la música. Deberías audicionar en YG o en BigHit._
> 
> _Adiós Namjoon,_
> 
> _Park Minah. ❞_

**Author's Note:**

> Lo he puesto todo como un solo capitulo, puesto que son muy cortas las cartas, y así es más fácil y rápido de leer, hehe.


End file.
